


Tony Night

by kchenoweths



Category: Broadway RPF
Genre: F/F, Oral, Teasing, chenzel, idk just enjoy tbh, kristin tops...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kchenoweths/pseuds/kchenoweths
Summary: Kristin is keen to celebrate Idina on her Tony win.





	Tony Night

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anon on my curiouscat (linked in the end notes), so i hope u like it! sorry it took so long i got kinda stuck but i did really love writing this, so enjoy :-)

The cast of Wicked cheered at the sound of the popping champagne bottle, and Idina made the most of spraying it wherever she could reach.

"Enough with the theatrics, pour me a glass!" Norbert held his flute up to her and everyone else followed suit.

Idina messily poured everyone a drink before holding her own glass up and exclaiming "this might just be the best day of my life! Including my wedding".

"Don't let Taye hear you saying that!" Michelle laughed, then agreed "it has been fucking amazing though. The Tony's, it's just the dream, isn't it? And honestly, I bet Taye is so proud of you, Dee."

Kristin glanced at Idina, then back at her champagne, and Idina changed the subject, "anyway, let's dance!"

The cast agreed and headed to the dance floor in a group, leaving the leading ladies alone at the table. Kristin sipped her champagne and looked away, and Idina felt worry biting at her chest. "You are cross that I won, aren't you?" she whispered, trying not to allow her voice to shake.

"Oh, don't be so dumb, Dee. I'm so proud of you for this, you deserve it, really."

Idina could tell Kristin was being genuine, so she frowned "why have you been off with me?"

"It's not you, it's just... well, you'll be going home with him, won't you" Kristin said then pursed her lips so she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. Idina frowned. She understood now, she felt stupid that she didn't get it earlier. _Too swept up in the moment_ , she thought to herself.

"I'd much rather spend it with you?" she sat down next to the blonde, and put a hand on her knee. Kristin looked a little doubtful, so Idina sighed, "look, I'll make some story up with him, alright? I mean, if your place is free, that is...". Kristin just nodded and smiled a little. The pair took the opportunity to share a small kiss while no one was paying attention to them (for the first time that day).  
  
  


+  
  
  


Kristin had been waiting outside for almost twenty minutes now. She wrapped her jacket a little closer, and poked her head around the door, hoping Idina would be on her way out by now, but still there was no sign of her. She thought to herself how she'd ended up drinking a bit more than she'd originally intended, but how she didn't mind. _I'd probably feel the cold more if I was sober_.

Finally, Idina came out of the door and shook her head "fucking bastard, he wouldn't stop fighting with me about why I should be spending a night like tonight at home or some bullshit like that!"

"And what did you say?"

"I tried to reason with him but I just ended up telling him to fuck off in the end, so he did."

Kristin laughed a bit and offered her hand to Idina after checking no one else was around. Everyone else seemed to have gone home by now anyway. "I ordered a cab but I had to send him away in the end because you weren't showing up! I was so embarrassed. You call this time, baby."

The cab ride home consisted of whispered conversations, the occasional suggestive touch. Everything they normally did when they could slip into a hidden corner for a moment or two. Idina found Kristin's hand sliding further and further up her thigh, and she had to act fine in case the driver noticed. The expression on Idina's face as she tried to keep calm whilst getting felt up inflated Kristin's ego significantly; she couldn't wait to get back now.

When they arrived at Kristin's apartment block, she insisted on paying, and the pair headed to the elevator together. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Kristin leapt into Idina's arms, and Idina's hands automatically slid under her ass to support her as they began to make out hurriedly. She squeezed gently, making Kristin groan through their kiss. They were interrupted too soon, however, by the elevator doors opening, forcing them to break apart for at least a moment before they could make it into Kristin's apartment.

"You didn't have to pay for the cab, by the way", Idina finally got the chance to speak, "I'll give you the money later on?"

"No you won't! YOU deserve to be treated tonight, Tony winning actress, Idina Menzel", Kristin smirked as she put emphasis her lover's name.

"Shut up", Idina blushed a little as they fell into Kristin's apartment and resumed their kissing. Idina noticed something felt different, though. Usually, she'd take charge of the situation when things began getting heated, but she found Kristin was becoming overpowering... but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

Kristin lead her to her room straight away and her hands reached for the zip of Idina's dress. She tugged it down, and as Idina's dress fell down over her shoulders to reveal an expanse of pale skin, Kristin felt the same guilt she always did around this point. Her usual ' _I shouldn't be seeing all of this'_ moment.

She got over it soon enough, though, when Idina took off her own bra and panties and leapt into bed. After quickly undressing herself, Kristin followed, nestling comfortably between Idina's slightly spread legs as they began to kiss slowly.

"Are you still drunk?", Idina murmured.

"I don't think so."

Teasingly, Kristin began to move her lips further down Idina's body. She made a series of sloppy kisses to her neck and chest, before taking a rosy nipple between her teeth, where she tugged it ever so gently. Idina bit her lip and tried not to grind up against Kristin's form, so perfectly slotted between her thighs. Short pants escaped her mouth as Kristin sucked at her nipple before releasing it with a small plop and moving to the other side.

After a short while of Kristin teasing at her breasts, Idina choked out "enough... I need you." Although she didn't visibly acknowledge the fact Idina had even spoken, Kristin was happy to comply. Her mouth trailed more wet kisses down Idina's torso before she found herself trailing her lips across Idina's hipbones.

She took a moment to admire her lover's body covered in her own faint light pink lipstick stains. Idina couldn't wait any longer, however, and she gently rocked her hips forward, silently begging. Without a word, Kristin dipped her head down and pressed a kiss to Idina's sopping core. She savoured the taste on her tongue for a moment, before pressing it flat against her length and slowly lapping up Idina's slick.

Idina's head tilted back, and a moan caught in her throat at the sensation of Kristin's tongue nudging just too teasingly against her pussy. "H-harder", she whispered, finally bringing her hands to Kristin's gently curled blonde locks and running her fingers through them.

Closing her eyes, Kristin slowly applied more pressure with her tongue, then wrapped her lips around Idina's clit. She sucked for a few moments, flicking her tongue over the tip, and it drove Idina crazy. As soon as Kristin stopped, she demanded "again, please!".

Much to Idina's frustration, Kristin didn't seem bothered about her requests. It was apparent now that she had her heart set on winding Idina up for a good while, and Idina hated that.

After what felt like an eternity of similar teasing, Kristin paused to toss her hair aside and wrap her arms round Idina's toned thighs. Her hands rested somewhere on Idina's lower stomach as she finally delved her tongue inside of her. Idina's back arched instantly and she couldn't contain her moans as Kristin began to swirl her tongue inside her tight entrance. Her hips bucked forward, and Kristin's nails dug into them as she found herself lost in Idina's taste, her scent, simply her raw being. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Idina allow herself so vulnerable.

She clung on as she licked vigorously against Idina's inner walls, falling into a sort of rhythm with the movement of Idina's hips. Too soon, Idina whimpered "baby... Kristi, I'm gonna come." As much as Kristin didn't want it to be over, she wanted Idina's come in her mouth so badly. She withdrew her tongue from inside her and quickly replaced it with two fingers.

Idina sat up in a moment of shock at the new sensation, but she slowly laid back again as Kristin began lapping at her clit, steadily pulsing her fingers inside her. Before long, Idina was riding the edge, and she couldn't help tugging Kristin's hair in sheer desperation, longing for relief. The blonde's long fingers suddenly curled inside her, and Idina found herself coming all at once into Kristin's waiting mouth.

Swallowing, then wiping her mouth and chin on her arm, Kristin slowly slid up to Idina's side and nestled in. They couldn't speak for a good minute as they caught their breath. Eventually, Idina managed to tell Kristin, "best 'congratulations' ever."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed, as always, please comment any feedback or requests and follow me on twitter @kristinsidina  
> i also have a curiouscat where you can leave any anonymous requests! https://curiouscat.me/kchenoweths


End file.
